The present invention relates to electric connectors, and particular to an RCA connector which is suitable to be inserted into a circuit board directly. The connector is used to the signal processing of electronic, communicational and electric devices, such as notebook computers, bluetooth products, desk-top computers, etc for reducing electromagnetic interference so as to has a preferred signal quality.
With the improvement of technology, current notebook computers have function of inputting video signals. The notebook computer is capable of being connected with a video coaxial cable for viewing video programs. Furthermore, bluetooth wireless communication products need coaxial cables for transmitting signals. The prior art RCA connector is a coaxial cable with a larger volume. One end of the RCA connector has an annular wall for protecting a metal lead. The annular wall is formed with a notch for passing through by a signal wire connected to the metal lead. Another end of the signal wire is connected to a video interface of a notebook computer.
However, the prior art RCA connector has a defect that the connection of the metal lead and the signal wire are exposed out. The metal lead and the signal wire are higher than the annular wall. The annular wall has two notches so that too much of the metal lead is exposed. Thus electromagnetic interference cannot be avoided. Thus, signals are easily interfered by electromagnetic waves from other electronic elements on the circuit board so as to affect the quality of signals.
Furthermore, the prior art RCA connector has a larger volume and thus it is not suitable to be used in high frequency product.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a thread-connected RCA connector, wherein the electromagnetic interference can be reduced effectively so as to have preferred video quality. Further, the present invention can be made easily and the decay of the video signals is reduced.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides an RCA connector capable of being inserted into a circuit board directly. The RCA connector comprises a joint and a cover. One end of the joint has a protruded annular wall. A center of the annular wall has a metal lead. The metal lead passes through a notch of the annular wall by using a conductive medium. The cover covers on the annular wall; and the cover has an opening corresponding to the notch of the annular wall so that the conductive medium extends out from the opening of the cover. Further, a lower end of the annular wall is firmly secured to a retaining seat. A plurality of positioning pins are extended from the retaining seat so that the RCA connector is fixed to a mother board by the positioning pins.
In above description, the metal lead can be replaced by an L shape long metal lead which passes through the notch of the annular wall and the opening of the cover so as to be fixed to a mother board.
Moreover, the metal lead is a short metal lead and the conductive medium is a signal wire. When the signal wire passes through the opening of the cover, the signal wire is connected to a video interface.
A height of the metal lead is higher than that of the annular wall.
The notch of the annular wall is a through hole.
The retaining seat has three positioning pins which extend from two bending plates at two lateral sides of the retaining seat and a bottom side of the retaining seat, respectively.
A periphery of the cover is enclosed by a U shape enhancing block for fixing two bending plates at two lateral sides of the retaining seat.
A center of the enhancing block has a through hole.
Two sides of the enhancing block have respective long slots for fixing two nose portions protruded from the two bending plates.
An opening of the cover has tip portions for positioning the enhancing block.
An upper end of the retaining seat has a bending plate.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.